


Lost and Found

by brooklynsncis



Series: Fictober 19 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynsncis/pseuds/brooklynsncis
Summary: Fictober day 3: “Now? Now you listen to me?”





	Lost and Found

Nick and Ellie both needed to unplug..again. Except this time, neither of them knew where they were going well, Ellie _thought_ she did but boy was she wrong.

”Why’d we come here, Ellie?”

”Because my brothers used to take me here and I thought we could use a break from work. Plus neither Gibbs or McGee know about this place.”

”So.. you brought me to a random place that I don’t know..without a phone to tell me where to go?”

”Nooo. I know where we’re going.”

”Okay then Ms. ‘I know where we’re going’”

”I do!”

After some more walking and ‘exploring’, they finally found a bench to sit down at.

”Okay, Nick, give me my bag.”

”Huh?”

”So we can eat..”

”Well I don’t have the bag.”

”You didn’t grab my bag!?”

”No.. what am I? Your maid?”

”Nick! That’s where our food was!”

”Well can’t we just go back?”

”No, you know what, there’s a family cabin near here.”

Nick knew that when they got to the cabin he was going to sleep but he also knew Ellie would eat _all _the food. He wasn’t even hungry, Ellie on the other hand though.. if you mentioned food, she’d probably mistake you for chicken and eat your head off.

”We’re so lost, I don’t see any cabins within 10 miles. We should be there by now.”

“Nick, calm down. We’re not lost.”

”Uhh I think we are.”

”Whatever.”

After Ellie had ignored all of Nick’s “We’re lost.”’s until, she actually realized she didn’t know where she was.

”Wait a minute. I think we are lost.”

”Now? Now you listen to me? After what? 3/4 hours?”

”Oops. You love me anyways.”

”Um-“

”I-I mean-“

”Yeah I’ll love you anyways. I’ll always love you, whether your accusing me or getting us lost in some random place with no cell phones.”

”I’ll love you too.” Ellie blushed.

”But seriously we NEED to find that cabin.”

After about an hour longer, Ellie finally began to realize where they were at. She then led them, the right way, to the cabin. Luckily when they got there Ellie actually left Nick some food. Then for the rest of the night, they showed each other how much they loved each other. They would figure rule 12 out later on but, as of right now it was just Nick and Ellie. 


End file.
